


Ed

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: A painting of Ed with her goggles.





	Ed

Painted using ProCreate on my iPad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
